Naomi Augustine
Kasai no hime |breed=Cocker Spaniel (50%) Siberian Cat (50%) |occupation=Part-Time Starbucks Worker |residence=Augustine House |age=15 |gender=Female |sex=Female |sexual_orientation=Heterosexual |father=Mr. Augustine |mother=Mrs. Augustine |siblings=2 |sisters=Hillary Augustine Sarah Augustine |friends=Kat Meyers Cecilia Ramirez Soleil Marivosa Rachel Rivera Alicia Hamilton James Codney |close_friends=Chilly Mist Purry Sunray Brooklyn Hayes |enemies=Addie Tucker Samantha Davis Fionna Destiny Genevieve Ryan Savannah Reed |romances=James Codney }} Naomi Augustine is a neutral character in LPS: Popular. She is currently 15 years old, and is a strong tomboy who doesn't let people get in her way. Appearance Naomi is a blonde cocker spaniel with blended orange areas on her. She has green eyes. She will occasionally wear a purple collar, and any blue clothing that isn't a dress or a skirt. Or bows, anything that could be called "girly". Personality Naomi is very boyish, and loves to play video games. She is passionate about her althetic skills, and loves to play sports, specifically rugby. She is sometimes a hypocrite, and sometimes contradicts herself in her statements. She can also be pretty rude, especially to people she doesn't like. She is pretty outgoing if you meet her. She likes to make her friends food, and is loyal to them. She can get pretty violent with them if they ever argue, or if they are playing some kind of stupid game. History (NOTE: These are MY episodes. If you feel like this doesn't fit with you, then go make your own episodes. Thank you. C:) See Naomi Augustine/History Relationships Family Mr. Augustine - Naomi doesn't like him since he doesn't treat her as a daughter, but as a maid. She also doesn't like his actions on her younger sister. Mrs. Augustine - Naomi loves her mother, since she actually treats Naomi and her sisters like daughters. Naomi looks up to her mother, and wants to be like her somday. Sarah Augustine - Naomi finds Sarah to be annoying, and hates how Sarah can be so sassy. Besides that, Naomi protects her younger sister, and occasionally cooks for her. Hillary Augustine - Naomi loves her older sister, as Hillary is mature, and usually takes care of Naomi and Sarah, as their parents aren't usually around on school years. Naomi is a tiny bit jealous because Hillary is a actress, however. Canon Characters Brooklyn Hayes - Naomi likes how Brooke is nice to her, and will help her if Brooke needs it. They fight sometimes over silly things, but other than that, they are good friends. Rachel Rivera - Naomi feels bad for Rachel, so she tries to boost Rachel's confidence if Rachel ever feels sad. Alicia Hamilton - Naomi likes Alicia's humor, so she sometimes hangs out with her. Naomi finds Alicia a bit annoying, though. Genevieve Ryan - Naomi hates Genny, because she was dissed Naomi's outfit when she first went to school, and told her to go away. Naomi didn't like her after that. Savannah Reed - Naomi doesn't like Savannah because of Brooke's influence and because Savannah doesn't like her back. Occasionally when Naomi is not with one of her friends Savvy unkindly teases Naomi's fur. Naomi doesn't care though. Angelina Davis - Naomi doesn't pay attention to Angelina, but likes that Angelina is smarter than the other two. Fandom Characters Chilly Mist - Naomi has been friends with Chilly since she was around 3 years old. Even after Naomi moved away to Orange County they texted and called eachother on the phone. Naomi was reunited when Chilly moved to Orange County, and they since then usually hung out. Perry Sunray - Naomi and Perry are very close to best friends. They hang out a lot, and are usually partners in projects after Fionna left the school. Kat Meyers - Naomi likes to hang out with Kat, and likes to play video games with her occasionally. Naomi feels like she is the only one who understands Kat's sarcasm and jokes. Naomi also likes to joke to Kat about how she has no soul. Kat doesn't mind though. Cecilia Ramirez - Naomi considers Cecilia her friend, but doesn't like that Cecilia is friends with Addie. Naomi doesn't interfere with their friendship though. Cecilia was also the first person at OCD who she became partners with in a project. Soleil Marivosa - Naomi doesn't care much for Soleil, but considers Soleil as a friend. She kinda gets annoyed at Soleil talking about her name all the time. James Codney - Naomi thinks James as a friend, but James has a major crush on Naomi, which is obvious, and Naomi finds it annoying. Fionna Destiny - Naomi and Fionna used to be pretty good friends, and Fionna formed a group with Naomi and someone else with a group called "The Pretty Girls". The group was short-lived as Naomi started to not like Fionna and left them. Not to mention Naomi hated the name so much. Samantha Davis - Samantha was always supicous of Naomi, and didn't like her because Naomi was friends with Brooke. Naomi thinks that is just ridiculous, but they hate eachother anyway. If Samantha didn't hate her, Naomi would probably be fine with Samantha, and wouldn't care. Addie Tucker - Naomi used to be friends with Addie, but when Naomi started talking to one of Addie's enemies and left their group, they started to hate eachother. Quotes "I don't want my paws to be disfigured..." "I don't even know your naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame" "Sarah, I don't have time for this." Trivia *The name Naomi is of Japanese origin, and Nao means "honest, correct, or frank", and mi can mean "beauty". *Naomi has been suspended in elementary and middle school. Mostly for hitting others. *Naomi loves to make brownies. *Her left eye is blind, so that may be the reason why she can be rude. She denies this, however. *Naomi has very sharp claws and teeth. Thats probably one way she attacks others... *Naomi has been in 3 cliques. The Pretty Girls, Fashion 6 (now 5), and the Barbie Dolls. Currently she is with the Barbie Dolls, but refers to them as just "the cool ones". *Naomi's middle name is Colene, which is an Irish name meaning "girl". __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Yuki's Characters Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Girls OCD Category:Teenagers